parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disgust (Inside Out)
Disgust is a major character in the 2015 Disney/Pixar film Inside Out. She is one of the five emotions inside the mind of Riley Andersen. Parody Appearances *James, Toby, Henry or Gordon - Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends/The Railway Series *Top Hat or Big Mac - TUGS/Salty's Lighthouse *Princess Daisy, Waluigi, Oogtar, Donkey Kong, or Birdo - Super Mario Bros. *Antonie D'Coolette or Knuckles the Echidna - Sonic the Hedgehog *Red Max - Wacky Races *Buttercup - The Powerpuff Girls *Mr. Mossy - Horrid Henry *Squidward Tentacles, Pearl the Whale or Larry the Lobster - SpongeBob SquarePants *Lou Pickles - Rugrats *Candace Flynn - Phineas and Ferb *Amy Duncan - Good Luck Charlie *Emma Ross - Jessie *Kira Cooper - K.C Undercover *Turtwig or Buizel - Pokemon *Meta Knight or Tokkori - Kirby *Gene, Sergant Calhoun or Roy - Wreck-It Ralph *Siv - Covi & Zizt *Lisa Simpson - The Simpsons *Princess Amber or Queen Miranda - Sofia the First *Rapunzel - Tangled *Lois Griffin - Family Guy *Mr. Potato Head or Mrs. Potato Head - Toy Story (both are short-tempered) *Luigi or Guido - Cars *Peach or Deb - Finding Nemo *Zoe, Count Von Count, Bert or Ernie - Sesame Street (the former is short-temper *Rarity - MLP:FIM *Rabbit - Winnie the Pooh *Sarah Spacebot - The Spacebots *Daisy Duck - Mickey Mouse *Célia - Alexander And The Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day *Gloria the Hippo or Maurice - Madagascar *Raphael - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Celia Mae or Roz - Monsters Inc. *Impa, King Harkinian or Gwonam - The Legend of Zelda *Miss Piggy, Waldorf or Statler - The Muppets *Clawdeen Wolf - Monster High *Starfire - Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go! Actresses #Mindy Kaling - English #Tara Strong - English #Monica Rial - English She played Joy along with Joy playing in Seaside Out she's the same type She played Lola Bunny in Space Jam (tom style) She is a bunny She played Abby Mallard in Oh Little She is a duck She played Fiona in Oh (Shrek) series She is a princess She played Solidad in Pokemon Advanced Generation (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) She is a rival She played Olivia in The Great Fox Detective (MilanFanMovie 2016 Style) She is mouse She played Alice in Disgust in Wonderland She is a girl She played Rita in Harvey Beaks and Company She is a lovely hound She played Belle in Beauty and the Troll and Beauty and the Cat (Gabbyabi4 Style) She is a brown like princess She played The Toaster in The Brave Little Green Emotion Girl She is a toaster She played Shrek in Disgust (Shrek) (Judylover1970) She is a ogre She played Sandy Cheeks in MikeBob WazowskiPants She is a squirrel She played Dory in Finding Tod (MilanFanMovie 2016 Style) and Finding Tod (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style) She is a surgeonfish She played Judy Hopps in DreamWorkstopia She is a police officer She played Wendy Darling in Genie Pan She is a girl She played Dot in A VeggieFan's Life and A Robot's Life She is a bug She played Oliver in Disgust and Company She it a cat She played Meeper the Alien in The ChubbChubbs (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) and The ChubbChubbs Save Xmas (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) She it a alien She played Ariel in The Little Mer-Green Emotion She it a mermaid She played Frog Tiana in The Princess and the Boov She it a frog She played Snow White in Disgust White and the Seven Wuzzles She it a blue princess She played Cinderella in Disgustrella (Gabbyabi4 Style) She it a white princess She played Tinkerbell in Branch Pan She it a fairy She played Roger Rabbit in Who Framed Disgust She it a rabbit She played Ellie in Toon Animal Age 2 The Meltdown Toon Animal Age 3 Dawn of the Dinosaurs Toon Animal Age 4 Continental Drift and Toon Animal Age 5 Collision Course She played Princess Aurora in Sleeping Disgust She played Alice in Disgust in Wonderland She played Princess Bala in Boovz Portrayals: *She is played by Joy in Seaside Out along with Joy *She is played by Fluttershy in Inside Out (160 Movies Style) *She is played by Ariel in Inside Out (The Ohana's Style) & Inside Out (1944 Ultimate Style) *She is played by Maggie Pesky in Inside Out (TheCartoonMan12 Style) *She is played by Freakella in Inside Out (CareBearsFamilyWorld Style), Inside Out (The Best of 1961 Style) & Inside Out (BrightHeartRaccoonfromTheCareBearsFamilyRockz Style) *She is played by Human Tiana in Inside Out (Nelvana80sMovies Style) *She is played by Cheer Bear in Inside Out (NelvanaMovies61 Style), Inside Out (PepeLePewandPenelopePussycatRockz Style), Inside Out (Bugs and Daffy Ultimate Challenge Style), Inside Out (TomandJerryTheGeneDeitchCollectionRules Style), Inside Out (UltraLooneyDude420 Style), & Inside Out (Buddy and Lindsay Guinness Style) *She is played by Lydia Deetz in Inside Out (The Nelvana Limited Universe Style), Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style), Inside Out (1955 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Paul Young & Paul Young 65 Style), Inside Out (SuperLooneyDude Style), Inside Out (UltraLooneyDude Style) & Inside Out (Princess Tomira Style) *She is played by Megara in Inside Out (Nelvana and DiC Fantasy Style) *She is played by GoGo Tomago in Inside Out (Jiminy Cricket Style), Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaDude Style), Inside Out (1966 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1967 Ultimate Style) & Inside Out (Simon the Raccoon Style) *She is played by Serena in Inside Out (1701Movies Style) *She is played by Bubbles in Inside Out (Super Mario Bros and Friends Rockz Style) & Inside Out (Littlewooden214 Style *She is played by Jessica Rabbit in Inside Out (TheBeckster1000 Style) *She is played by Judy Hopps in Inside Out (Bonnie Tyler Style), Inside Out (Lewis Compilation Style), Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitch'sChipNDaleMusic Style), Inside Out (Happy Tree Friends Spotlight Collection Style), Inside Out (Taron Egerton Style) & Inside Out (The Commercial Background 2017 Style) *She is played by Rabbit in Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style), Inside Out (Oasis Hudson Style), Inside Out (Eric Carmen Style), Inside Out (Opposite Deitch Style) & Inside Out (Rotterdam 2577 Style) *She is played by Georgette in Inside Out (Ooglyeye Style) *She is played by Treat Heart Pig in Inside Out (Mario & Luigi Power Sesame Style), Inside Out (Gene Deitch Tom and Jerry Cartoons 1961 Style),Inside Out (Buddy and Lyndsay Invasion Style), Inside Out (Nelvana Gene Deitch's 20th Century Fox General Style), Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Animal Style), Inside Out (Hudson Mario Bros. Style), Inside Out (1962 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon Digital Resource Style), Inside Out (DaffyDucksFantasticIslandRockz Style) & Inside Out (Super 1961 Style) *She is played by Brianna Buttowski in Inside Out (The City Of New York Cartoon Style) & Inside Out (The Kingdom of Unicorn Style) *She is played by Sarah Spacebot in Inside Out (The Care Bear Team Style), Inside Out (Nelvana Limited Totally Adventure Style), Inside Out (The Noblest of General Disney Style), Inside Out (The Invasion CTW Style), Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Spotlight Style), Inside Out (LooneyBomberDude420 Style), Inside Out (Soleil Spacebot, Sarah Spacebot, and Sally Spacebot Style), Inside Out (WarnerBrosandNelvanaFan Style), Inside Out (Penelope Pussycat Style), Inside Out (CBS Movies Style), Inside Out (2009 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (2017 Commercials Style), Inside Out (LooneyTunesVideoShowRockz Style), Inside Out (LooneyTunesTheCareBearsFamilyRockz Style), Inside Out (Looney Tunes Fantastic Island Adventure Style), Inside Out (NelvanaandLooneyTunesRockz Style) & Inside Out (Nelvana Cartoon Style) *She is played by Tabitha in Inside Out (Chris Crocker Female Style) & Inside Out (Michael Jackson Style) *She is played by Heather in Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Digital Resource Style) & Inside Out (Gentle Heart Lamb Digital Resource Style) *She is played by Anastasia in Inside Out (BugsandDaffyRockz Style), Inside Out (1947 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Avenue 47 Style), Inside Out (Donald Duck 17 Style), Inside Out (TheSpacebotsandLooneyTunesFan Style) & Inside Out (20th Century Fox Guinness Style) *She is played by Mabel Pines in Inside Out (Figaro the Cat Style), Inside Out (Figaro Cat Style) & Inside Out (Mickey Mouse Challenge Style) *She is played by Zeena The Zeti in Inside Out (Mario Party Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Al Jean's Compilation Style), Inside Out (The Invasion NBC Style) & Inside Out (The Conguratulations Mario & Luigi Style) *She is played by Proud Heart Cat in Inside Out (Sweety Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse Style), Inside Out (Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Style), Inside Out (The Invasion Super Mario Bros Style), Inside Out (1995 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Illusion Style), Inside Out (Ultimate Flash Mickey Mouse Style), Inside Out (Super Mario Theme Rockz Style), Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonsAdventuresofDisneySingAlongSongsFan Style), Inside Out (Super Mario Deitch Style), Inside Out (Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Deitch 589 Style), Inside Out (1961 Invasion Style), Inside Out (2004 Deitch Style), Inside Out (1961 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Speedy Gonzales Style), Inside Out (Pepe Le Pew in Wonderland Style), Inside Out (Mario & Luigi Hudson Style), Inside Out (Pepe Le Pew Style), Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Style), Inside Out Chris Crocker's Digital Resource Style), Inside Out (Paper Lobby Trafict Style), Bloodside Out, Inside Out (1953 Rules Style), Inside Out (The Adventures of Mike Panda Baby in Grouchland Style), Inside Out (The Invasion Vesa Silventoinen Style), Inside Out (1961VideosRockz Style), Animation-Side Out, Inside Out (1945 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (2013 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1961 Deitch Style), Inside Out (Lonesome Disney Style), Inside Out (LooneyTunesSpotlightCollectionRockz Style), Inside Out (The Ultimate Looney Tunes Style), Inside Out (UltraSesameIllusion Style), Inside Out (Mario & Luigi Company Style), Inside Out (Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner Style), Inside Out (TheBugsBunnyShowfromthe1960sRockz Style), Inside Out (TheLooneyTunesVideoShowVHSRockz Style), Inside Out (Looney 1961 Style), Inside Out (1961Rockz Style), Inside Out (TomandJerryTheGeneDeitchCollectionRockz Style), Inside Out (Looney 1952 Style), Inside Out (1960sLooneyTunesRockz Style) & Cartoons/Inside Out *She is played by Pearl Krabs in Inside Out (Chip 'n' Dale invasion style) & Inside Out (The Invasion Mickey Mouse Style) *She is played by Gentle Heart Lamb in Inside Out (Chip 'n' Dale Digital Resource Style), Inside Out (Phil Collins Style), Inside Out (Loyal Heart & Proud Heart 74 Style), Inside Out (1943 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Care Bear Cousins Style) & Inside Out (The Invasion 20th Century Fox Style) *She is played by Chip in Inside Out (Solid Base Style), Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon 87 Style), Inside Out (Ultra Mario & Luigi Style) Inside Out (2013 Deitch Style), Inside Out (Poppet and Katsuma 2013 Style), Inside Out (Mario&Luigi Family 5511 Style) & Inside Out (FremantleMedia Rockz Style) *She is played by Loyal Heart Dog in Inside Out (Harley and Tonaway Style), Inside Out (Mickey Mouse and Friends Rockz Style) & Inside Out (Princess Peach Company Style) *She is played by Bright Heart Raccoon in Inside Out (Illusion CBS Style), Inside Out (Metro Goldwyn Mayer Collection Style), Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Invasion Style), Inside Out (1979 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Chris Crocker and Vesa Silventoinen Digital Resource Style), Inside Out (Looney Bomber Dude Style), Inside Out (Looney Tunes Invasion Style & Inside Out (The Conguratulations Chip 'n' Dale Style) *She is played by Brittany Miller in Inside Out (Marvel Studios Rules Style) & Inside Out (Chris Crocker Resource Santiago Style) *She is played by Anna in Inside Out (Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat Style) & Inside Out (Disney Avenue 35 Style) *She is played by Love-a-Lot Bear in Inside Out (HyperLooneyDude Style) *She is played by Angelica Pickles in Inside Out (FremantleMedia Illusion Style), Inside Out (Hazel Deitch Style), Inside Out (Super Mario 64 Rules Style), Inside Out (Mario & Luigi Collection Style), Inside Out (1996 Deitch Style) & Inside Out (MikePandaBabyandAlexLionBabysAdventuresofDisneySingAlongSongsFan Style) *She is played by Penelope Pussycat in Inside Out (Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse Loveler Style), Inside Out (1937 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1961 Rules Style), Inside Out (Chip 'n' Dale Maybe Style), Inside Out (1997 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1988 Rules Style), Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes Adventures Style), Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaDude160 Style), Inside Out (LooneyTunesBackinActionRockz Style), Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Friends Rockz Style) & Inside Out (1980sRockyRaccoonRockz Style) *She is played by Lady Meowford in Inside Out (Chip 'n' Dale Rule Ultimate Style) & Inside Out (Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy Style) *She is played by Sooki-Yaki in Inside Out (The Little Mer-Romantic Heart Style) & Inside Out (Loyalladdin Heart Dog Style) *She is played by Toborr Cat in Inside Out (Coldplay Style), Inside Out (Mickey Mouse Rule Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1994 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Loyal Heart 50 Style), Inside Out (Super Chip 'n' Dale Style), Inside Out (2017 Movie Spoof Style), Inside Out (The Mickey Mouse Team Style), Inside Out (1949 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1987 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1977 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1961 Ultra Style), Inside Out (SuperLooneyDude167 Style), Inside Out (1964 Ultimate Style) & Inside Out (RockyRaccoon1986Rockz Style) *She is played by Grumpy Bear in Inside Out (Super Mario Game Adventure Style), Inside Out (1985 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (Invasion Mario & Luigi Style) & Inside Out (Paper Mario Traffict Style) *She is played by Pepe Le Pew in Inside Out (Super Mario & Luigi Ultimate Style) *She is played by Share Bear in Inside Out (Strange Deitch V7500 Style), Inside Out (Looney Deitch V5300 Style) & Inside Out (The Power Ultra Sesame Style) *She is played by Romantic Heart Skunk in Inside Out (Looney Bomber Dude Collection 35 Style), Inside Out (Hudson Gags Style), Inside Out (ABC Collection Style), Inside Out (Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Deitch 589 Style), Inside Out (CBS-165 Style), Inside Out (Marry Melodies 3300), Inside Out (Looney Tunes Avenue Style), Inside Out (MickeyMouseandCollectionRockz Style), Inside Out (1952 Ultra Style), Inside Out (CareBearCousinsRockz Style), Inside Out (Beauty Bow Style), Inside Out (CBS-NBC7 Style) & Inside Out (Nyusha Rockz Style) *She is played by Starlane Stroll Lady in Inside Out (Robin Trifunovski Style) Gallery Main Article: Disgust/Gallery Category:Oh and Disgust Category:Inside Out Characters Category:Disgust and Anger Category:Rabbit and Disgust Category:Characters who can swim Category:Emotions Category:Green Characters Category:Sassy Characters Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Girly Girls Category:Green Haired Characters Category:Aliens Category:Vain Characters Category:Disgusting Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Joy's Adventures Heroes Category:Arlo and Disgust Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Heroes Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Characters voiced by Jeannie Elias Category:Oh & Disgust Best Friends Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Heroines Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear, Joy, Disgust, Anger and Sadness Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Pixar Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Justin Bonesteel Category:Joshua's Ideas and Origami Australia Category:Comedians Category:Kids Category:Pre-Teens Category:Teens Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Young Adults Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Pixar Category:Characters who inflate Category:Mike Wazowski and Disgust Category:Spongebob Squarepants Characters